


Fire and Gold

by Writing-Stardew-Valley (writingfanfic)



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Drawing, F/M, Nature, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfanfic/pseuds/Writing-Stardew-Valley
Summary: For the prompt: 'Leah's plan for the special art session in the wood with special someone (male farmer) where they will have picnic can be naked for each other to draw and *wink wonk* (NSFW)'Sure can do!





	Fire and Gold

“Hey, (Y/N).”

You smile, and Leah pushes herself up from where she’s sitting on the grass amidst the trees. You admit, you’re a fair way out from the town – but you can’t say you mind that, especially when Leah’s looking so beautiful in a pale green leaf-pattern dress.

“You look handsome.” She squeezes your arm and winks at you, and you kiss her gently.

“So… what’s with all the secrecy?” The sun twinkles beyond the trees on the sea, and Leah grins widely.

“Well, I had an idea. A… silly little idea.” She blushes faintly, and you sit down on the grass, lowering her gently with you. “Well, I’ve been… inspired by your body.” She giggles. “Very inspired, actually. And I was wondering if… you would let me draw you.”

“…of course, sweetheart.”

“…specifically… naked.”

You choke a little on that, and she curls her fingers around your arm.

“You don’t have to,” she says quickly, and hands you a bottle – it’s full of strawberry lemonade, and you take a deep swig. “I’ve made a picnic, we can just-”

“No.” You swallow, and hand her the bottle back, before smiling. “Sure, sweetheart. I mean… okay.” You look down at yourself – you’re hardly ashamed of your body, you’re decently toned and trim because not even this morning you were hauling around fertiliser boxes and wrangling cows around, but you’re not sure if you can stand your beloved looking at it with the eye of an artist.

“Thank you,” she smiles, and then clears her throat. “And then… uh… you can draw me. If you want to.” You look her up and down, and then at your hands. “Come on! Don’t do that ‘simple farmer’ shtick with me. I want to see how you… portray me. But you first.”

“So,” you say, grabbing one of the Tupperware boxes from behind her – it’s full of halved boiled eggs – “what’s the plan?”

* * *

You lie on your back, the breeze feeling almost bizarre on your nether regions, and Leah looks at you, tapping her pencil against her lips.

“I’d love to sculpt you out of something,” she says, and you smile. “I love…” She blushes again, and gestures, imitating the V-line that goes from your hips downwards. “I’m gonna use this sketch to maybe… carve something.”

“Please don’t carve my penis out of wood where people might see,” you ask, politely, and she giggle-snorts adorably, before sketching a few more lines. “What if Jas and Vincent are out in the woods, by the way? I don’t want to go to Hell or jail.”

“Relax. They’re with Penny today.” She puts the pad down a little. “Can you… uh, move your thigh? Maybe just raise your leg a little.” You shift, and she shakes her head, placing the pad down. “Okay. Let me just…” She leans over, and as her fingers lightly dance over your inner thigh, you can’t help it. Her wrist brushes you as you stiffen, and you bite your lip.

“Honey-”

“Hmm?” she says, and then notices how hard you are. “Ooh…” She grins roguishly at you, and it’s your turn to blush. “Did I touch somewhere sensitive…?”

“…maybe,” you grin, and she wraps her fingers around you. “Hmm… do I need repositioning, sweetheart?”

She begins to stroke you by way of answer, and you moan, positioning yourself so you can arch up into her hand. Her fingers are so wonderfully soft, knowing exactly where to touch you, and you lean back onto the grass, closing your eyes and feeling the sun and breeze play on your skin. It’s very sensual, you have to admit-

“Leah,” you murmur, and open your eyes as she slides her hand off of you – she’s pulling her dress up, revealing a matching little bandeau and panties set in white, and you bite your lip. “Honey, what’s-”

“Are you honestly asking?” she says, and you shake your head. “It’s hardly fair you’re naked and I’m not…” She unclips the bandeau and drops it aside, and you reach out, caressing her breast gently – although you can’t resist tweaking her nipple with your thumb, and she gasps, before falling back to kick her panties off. She’s beautiful – you go to sit up and she pushes your shoulders down, straddling your waist easily. You look down her body, over the flush on her breasts down her slightly-pudgy stomach to the auburn curls between her thighs, and smile.

“Now who looks like a sculpture?” you ask, running your fingers over her freckled skin, and she beams at you, grinding down against you – you slide your fingers beneath her and feel her wetness, stroking her gently. She moans quietly, and then smiles at you, those violet eyes glimmering in the sun, and you slide your fingers inside her, watching her ride them in awe. “Oh, honey…”

“(Y/N),” she moans quietly, and you go to push yourself up. “Don’t you dare…” She reaches down, and bats your hand away – she’s not good at letting you take charge, you muse – and strokes you, before guiding you inside her. She sinks down onto you, and you wonder briefly what you did to somehow obtain this blessing from Yoba before thrusting up slowly into her. You wrap your fingers around her hips, and she rocks down against you, playing with her breasts as she rides you.

“You’re beautiful,” you whisper, and she is – in this moment her hair glows like fire and gold in the sunlight, framed by the cool green of the trees, and you realise you haven’t kissed her yet. Her eyes are the colour of pale petals, and you find yourself bewitched by her, reaching up to stroke her face. There is a splash of paint on her neck in blue and yellow that she has forgotten since rushing out of the house this morning. There’s something very endearing about that. You can hear nothing in the woods but the distant call of birds and the sea off to your right – the place is silent apart from her delicate breathing, and your harsh panting, of course, and she reaches down to touch herself. “Let me-”

She sticks her tongue out at you, turning it into a lick of her lips, and you watch as she rubs circles against her clit, rocking her hips on top of you. You are almost hypnotised by the way she moves, and then she lets out a faint whimper and you are brought back to what you’re supposed to be doing, sliding in and out of her. You reach up and pinch her nipple again, making her whimper, rubbing your rough thumb over her sensitive skin and watching her shiver as you do so. You focus on watching her ride you, watching as her breasts bounce a little, and feeling your toes curl in the grass as she does so.

“(Y/N)…” Her voice is so breathy and panted you could faint, but you keep going, and she tightens around you, eyes fluttering shut so you can see every eyelash against every painted freckle on her cheeks, and you watch her, hips bobbing as you lose yourself in how tight and wet she is for a moment- and then you cum, closing your eyes and thrusting up into her, every muscle tensed in that moment.

And then you collapse back onto the grass, and she leans down, kissing your nose gently. You look up at her, smiling, and kiss her properly, tasting the cucumber and strawberry in her mouth, and she strokes your face.

“Art.” She giggles, and boops your nose. “Come on.” She climbs off of you, and rolls onto the grass, snuggling up to you in the sun. “That was… pretty liberating.”

“Did you finish the sketch?” you ask, and she shakes her head. “…pity. I was looking forward to drawing you now.” She kisses you again, and you sigh sweetly.


End file.
